Your Memories
by Kesme
Summary: A short second person account of Edward's life told through his visits to places attached to different homes, from his birth parents to foster care to present day. All human.
1. That Old Rocking Chair

**AN: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

That Old Rocking Chair - January 23rd, 2019

The idea of visiting your childhood homes took some convincing. Your sister came up with the concept, telling you that it might help to see the different places of the people that had such an effect on you. Of course, she also got the idea from a movie, but that didn't stop her from bugging you about it until you caved. Now, taking a step into your old room, the home of the first family you ever knew, nostalgia overwhelms you. This room, with nothing but a dusty bookshelf, a toddler bed, and an old rocking chair.

You all grew up poor, without anything but the bare essentials to your names. But that old rocking chair, it was a must for your Mama. She'd always sit down in that chair and pull you into her lap, hugging you with everything she had. As you grew, whenever anything made you sad, she'd squeeze you so tight the sadness would creep its way out.

Daddy always laughed at this room, your room. He'd laugh at you and Mama and how much that chair meant to the two of you. Laugh at how happy Mama made you, how she'd cheer you up after he'd put you down. He'd take a look around this room, when it was dusted and cleaned, shaking his head at the effort Mama put in. When she kept the cloud-shaped bookshelf white, the walls a vibrant yellow. Back when she could make you smile, back when you had something to smile about. She always kept the room in a way that reflected your mood. Now, as it sits dim, dusty, and abandoned, it still reflects your mood perfectly.

**AN: I wrote this story for my Fiction class, and the whole time I was writing it as a Twilight fanfic in my head-I only just got the courage to post it. It will have six short "chapters" in total, and depending on the response, I might write Edward's story, present time, in first person.**


	2. The Clubhouse

**AN: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

The Clubhouse - March 23rd, 2019

You notice how there's much more in your old clubhouse than in your old room. The clubhouse where you found your new safe place, after Mama could no longer be that for you. Looking around at all the little knick-knacks and dusted evidence of faded memories, you sigh at its poor upkeep. Though, it's better than there being nothing, as there will be once the new homeowners take it down.

Your friend Tanya and her father built this clubhouse after you moved in. You were always jealous of Tanya's daddy, how nice he was. They built the clubhouse for you, with the intent of making you feel like you were home. Her Daddy even made you a rocking chair, and though it was rather uncomfortable, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for you.

They promised to keep the clubhouse the way it was when you left, and as you look around the place now, you're happy to see that they kept their promise until they moved. It still has the same lunch pail painting on the wall, the one you and Tanya painted together. Her mama only expressed disappointment when both of you showed it to her, pointing out each and every flaw. You and Tanya both cried in her room afterward, but while Tanya had her daddy to make her feel better, you had no one. No Mama to hug the sadness away; no Daddy, never a daddy to comfort you like Tanya's did.

You smile wistfully, turning away from the lunch painting. One of the nails holding it up fell, leaving it hanging crookedly.

Aside from the lunch pail painting, there was also a tree structure her daddy bought. You and Tanya always begged for a tree swing, but as the backyard never had any trees, her daddy bought one instead. When he built the clubhouse, he put the tree right outside. Tanya would hang from the tree pretending to be a monkey, and you would slither on the ground as if you were a snake. You both always joked that you were playing Tanya's mother.

The little wading pool is also still in here. Its Dora themed, which you and Tanya had argued about. You wanted the Transformers one, because your Daddy used to tell you not to mess around with girly things. Tanya wanted Dora, and though you tried your hardest to change her mind, in the end it was her parents who bought the pool. When you both got to the house, Tanya begged her daddy to fill it immediately. You both played in that pool for about a week before a hole appeared. Tanya's daddy put it in the clubhouse and filled it with balls as if it were a ball pit. You remember the time where you jumped off the tree and into the pit, pretending to be like Tarzan. You ended up with bruises.

The last important thing still in the clubhouse is a LoveSac. You walk over and sit down, chuckling as the couch protested under your weight. You and Tanya begged for one after you read about one in a book, and once Tanya gave her daddy that pout, a LoveSac appeared in the clubhouse the next day. You and Tanya would always snuggle up together on that thing, each reading some kind of book. She'd read her newer novels, while you had your classics.

However, like many things in your life, it never lasted very long. Her mother, who usually never went in the clubhouse, caught both of you cuddling on the LoveSac one day. She did not approve. She didn't want her daughter being so close to someone like you, who had nothing, would never be anything. Tanya's daddy wasn't able to stop her from giving you away.

**AN: I had to replace the names, but I didn't do it manually, so I'm sorry if there's any issues with that in this chapter or any chapters in the future.**


	3. The Dry Cleaners

**AN: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

The Dry Cleaners - May 23rd, 2019

You always wondered why people take their expensive things to the dry cleaners when they had perfectly working dryers at home. Whenever Ms. Cope took you with her, she'd always sit you down in the corner by the window, and brag about you to all her friends. While you stared out the window at all the cars, she'd talk about her new child, about how great of a mother she was, and how she was paid for providing nothing she wouldn't have already had for herself.

She tried introducing you to her friends once. Told you to get your rear out that chair and say hello. You got up, looking away from the safety of the window and the cars, and instead took in the sights of dryers, irons, and women with way too much make-up on. You uttered a quiet hello to all of the women, then never let out another peep. No matter how much they questioned you, or tried to include you, you were always able to evade their questions and remain as quiet as you wished. Ms. Cope never invited you to their talks again.

Ms. Cope's friends wore feathered hats, each one more elaborate than another, as if it were a competition. It was obvious how much care they'd put into them, as no feather was ever out of its place. They also always wore purple lipstick, which confused you until you overheard how it was an odd old rule they followed from their sorority. Ms. Cope's friends also always wore pantsuits, usually yellow, oddly fancy. It's always confounded you how they managed to ensnare such established men as husbands, appearing the way they do. When you take a look around any dry cleaners now, taking a look around _this_ dry cleaner, you can still see them droning on and on about the latest gossip around town. Thinking of those god awful pantsuits, you shake your head.

**AN: All errors are mine.**


	4. The Bean Bag

**AN: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

The Bean Bag - July 23rd, 2019

Walking into the bookstore, you take in the scent of new stories yet to be opened, the smell of the chocolate that's always by the register. The sounds of sweet silence, the occasional whisper between friends, sharing enthusiasm over a new adventure. After taking an old book from the shelves, you head over to the bean bag that sits in the young adult section. Smiling as you open that book, you remember the time you convinced Tanya to read it. You used to come here to remember those times, memories with Mama and Tanya. Remember the times you were loved before Ms. Cope gave you away.

You always loved coming here. The first time your new guardian took you here as she taught a class, you found this corner with this small beanbag, and you were home. You felt Mama's hugs, you could read and pretend Tanya was right next to you, you could see the view of cars passing by the dry cleaners. It really was home for you, and stepping back inside this building still brings you that same sense of warmth.

The bean bag was surrounded by the books you loved. Each story had a special place in your heart, a memory attached. Game of Broken Things inspired ways to fix the broken appliances in your old home with your Mama, since Daddy would always ignore problems he didn't want to fix. Oceans of Andromeda inspired one of the best games that you and Tanya played, where you would sail the seven seas fighting Tanya off as she pretended to be a giant sea monster. You'd read the Rags to Riches magazines when waiting on Ms. Cope to stop talking so you could finally leave the strange gossiping women who wore feathered hats.

All of these stories were integral parts of your lives with them, and as you begin to re-read them, the memories all come rushing back.

**AN: All errors are mine.**


	5. The Zoo

**AN: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

The Zoo - August 23rd, 2019

After your new guardian, Margaret, taught her class, sometimes she would take you to the Zoo. Margaret was one of your favorite homes, because she paid the most attention to you. Sometimes she'd tell you to leave her alone as she graded her papers, and sometimes she'd forget about you, but when she remembered you'd have the most fun together. Especially when you both went to the Zoo for the first time.

One of the books you read at the library where Margaret taught was about different animals, and when you asked her about them she decided to take you to the Zoo. She'd also never been before, and thought it would be a fun experience. When you both went, she loved it so much that she decided to come once a week. She brought you along, because if she was going anyway, why not bring you? You always stayed out of her way when she asked, and were intelligent enough to have nice conversations with her. You always made sure she had no reason to dislike you, so maybe you'd be allowed to stay. And you were, for a while.

While you look around the Zoo now, taking in all of the changes and upgrades, you think of all the good times you and Margaret shared here. Your favorite exhibit was the Lions, because they were mentioned the most in your nature books. You loved the long flowing manes of the males, and the beautiful simplicity of the Lionesses fur, once going as combination of both for halloween. It was quite confusing for the houses you trick or treated at.

There was a small lion plushie at the Zoo's gift shop, where you and Margaret used to go to before you left so she could get some chocolate. You'd always eye that plushie longingly, wanting a physical representation of the time you spent with Margaret. You wanted the memory of how it felt to be wanted again, a feeling that was so spare during those times. Margaret eventually noticed you eyeing it, and bought it for you since it was rather cheap. You were so happy you almost cheered, before you remembered that Margaret doesn't like loud noises. You didn't want her to get mad at you now, not when she liked you enough to buy a luxury item for you. Even living with Tanya's family you never got anything just for you. Everything was for Tanya's benefit, and anything that felt like your own she could've taken at any time. No one would have protested.

But Margaret had no other reason, other than that she liked you enough. It made you feel special, as if there was a chance you had found a permanent home. However, as it turned out, the lion plushie was nothing but a gift from guilt. Margaret met a man who didn't want to deal with an almost teenager, a man who she wanted to be with. On the way back to her house from that Zoo trip, she told you to pack what little you had and get ready to be picked up. You left the lion plushie behind.

**AN: All errors are mine.**


	6. High School

**AN: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

High School - September 23rd, 2019

After you've gone around to different places to remember the life you've lived, you've finally come back full circle.

When Margaret gave you away, you were taken by a nice woman named Esme. On the way to her house, she told you that she had a mentor to bring you up to speed over the before fall so you could attend high school with your new siblings. That's when you knew that you had found a home.

No one had ever taken the time to make sure you could go to school before, since Mama and Daddy were too poor, Tanya's Mama didn't have the time for you, Ms. Cope was busy with her charity work, and Angela had her classes to worry about. Sometimes Margaret would let you read some of her class books to try to learn a little bit, but that's the closest you've ever gotten to education. At least, until Bella.

When Esme took you home, you met your new brother and sister, Emmett and Alice. They both greeted you with big hugs and asked you too many questions. Emmett's a year older than you, Alice a year younger. You found out they were also foster kids who had been taken in by Esme and her husband, Carlisle, and after a while they were adopted. You were told that it was very likely that she'd adopt you too. It was disorienting, but it became everything you've ever wanted and more.

Esme and Carlisle eventually became your new parents. Esme still hugs you like Mama did, and Carlisle spends more time with you in a week than Daddy had all your life. They both made you feel special and wanted, and when you turned sixteen they adopted you. It still blows your mind that you have a home now.

One of the best things Esme had done for you was to hire Bella to be your mentor. Over the spring and summer she helped you until you were somewhat caught up with your age level. She spent more time with you than anyone else, even during the school year, just to make sure you were staying on top of things. Eventually, she became your best friend, and then-

"Edward! You're back!" Bella says, as she runs up to you in the halls. After your trip down memory lane, you came back home to hugs and love from your new family. The next day was the first day of your junior year at your high school, where you are now.

And as Bella gives you a kiss hello, you begin to smile.

**AN: And this is the End. I'm considering writing Edward's story from his point of view, after he was adopted by Esme and how he and Bella got together-it depends on the response, if there is one. All errors are mine.**


End file.
